


{ART} - Dance for me

by Eisbaerfussel



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Line Art, M/M, Pole Dancing, Slave!Merlin, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: What was he going to do? With the cold iron suppressing his magic, there was only one answer: Dance!





	{ART} - Dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was made for the first Bonus Challenge at Kinkalot 2019: „Dance“  
Thank you so much for hosting this fest, dear mods! And everyone else: Enjoy! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dance For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739239) by [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou)


End file.
